


Buscando astronautas

by Hota



Series: Traducciones de Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambientación actual, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hota/pseuds/Hota
Summary: Los primeros días después del re-ingreso se pierden en el alboroto que generan las conferencias de prensa y los desfiles; en los vídeos virales que muestran a un Shiro con piernas temblorosas riendo debajo de una recién descubierta gravedad; en entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, donde porta una sonrisa cálida, amplia y ganadora.--El tiempo corre más lento cerca de un agujero negro. Es el lugar perfecto para enamorarse.[Traducción autorizada]





	Buscando astronautas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking For Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259929) by [uro_boros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros). 



> Antes de comenzar quiero confesar que estoy muy emocionada porque la autora, uro_boros, me permitió traducir esta historia. Es mi fanfic favorito de Voltron, y lo amo loca y profundamente desde que lo encontré el año pasado, cuando el shance no tenía tantos trabajos como ahora. Quienes me conocen saben que adoro, amo, vivo y respiro(?) por esta ship, y no podía seguir por la vida sin traducir esto. 
> 
> Por supuesto, estaba muy asustada: de no dar la talla, de no hacer un buen trabajo, de no hacerle honor a la historia... Y, de verdad, todavía creo que esta traducción no le hace el honor que yo hubiese querido. Pero al final, creo que esa es la sensación que nos dejan las buenas historias. Sencillamente son demasiado buenas para nosotros los mortales –cries in Spanish–. 
> 
> Así que sí, fue un reto; no solo por el amor que le tengo a este fanfic, sino por el estilo particular de la autora y su forma poética de escribir. Los invito a pasarse por el trabajo original. Vale cada segundo y más. En los links encima de estas notas encuentran el enlace a la historia original y también a su perfil, para que vayan a ver sus otros trabajos. También les dejo el tumblr de la autora [aquí](http://uro-boros.tumblr.com/), para que se pasen a ver qué otras cosas ofrece.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones preliminares:**
> 
> 1) El término para referirse al regreso de los astronautas/satélites a la atmósfera terrestre parece ser el de “reentrada”, que es un calco del inglés “re-entry”. Pero suena feísimo y no se presta mucho para las oraciones en el español, por lo que terminé ocupando el de “re-ingreso”. 
> 
> 2) Puede ser porque esta es ya mi tercera traducción que me dolió mucho menos el tomarme libertades editoriales, acomodándolo todo siempre en función de que en español tenga el mismo sentido, y tratando de respetar la esencia del autor original lo más posible. Si leen el original espero que sepan comprender, teniendo en cuenta lo que les dije, esas libertades editoriales que me tomé. 
> 
> 3) El príncipe de la película Cenicienta no tiene nombre. En el idioma original (inglés), se le conoce como prince charming (príncipe encantador), pero en español la expresión equivalente es príncipe azul. A raíz de esto se ha adoptado esa adjetivación como el nombre del personaje, y por eso verán que aparece en mayúsculas en un tramo de esta historia. 
> 
> Sin más, ¡a leer!

Los primeros días después del re-ingreso se pierden en el alboroto que generan las conferencias de prensa y los desfiles; en los vídeos virales que muestran a un Shiro con piernas temblorosas riendo debajo de una recién descubierta gravedad; en entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, con una sonrisa nada más que cálida, amplia y ganadora. Tiene suerte de ser apuesto y fotogénico, le han dicho sus representantes más de una vez, y de atraer fácil el apoyo de la gente; eso hace casi todo el trabajo por él.

Se necesita casi que una semana para que el entusiasmo empiece a mermar, y la mitad de la semana siguiente para que Shiro regrese a su empolvado y pequeño departamento, que luce extremadamente grande después de regresar de la Estación Espacial Internacional. Se necesitan dos semanas para que sus huesos se acomoden de nuevo en su estructura, para que el peso de los susodichos se pierda bajo el peso de todo lo demás. Se necesitan tres semanas para que se levante de su sofá, en donde ha perdido horas comiendo helado y poniéndose al día de un reality muy malo, y salga a buscar una cafetería.

Se necesitan tres semanas y tres días (dos horas, diecisiete minutos, y algunos segundos que no se molesta en saber) desde el re-ingreso para conocer a Lance.

* * *

No es arrogancia lo que lo impulsa a ponerse una gorra de béisbol y lentes de sol antes de dejar su departamento. Shiro no piensa que la gente en la calle lo vaya a reconocer del mismo modo en que alguien podría reconocer a George Clooney o Brad Pitt. Se pone la gorra y las gafas porque el día es brillante y soleado, y sus representantes han empezado a molestarlo sobre las patas de gallo y las arrugas a través de falsos cumplidos por estar acercándose a los treinta. 

Y, tal vez, una parte de él lo hace porque desea el anonimato que viene con ser capaz de tomarse un café sin tener que prepararse para dar una lección sobre la vastedad del universo, la inmensidad de la galaxia, el alcance y la escala de la curiosidad humana y su parte en el avance de la humanidad. Shiro solo quiere café no instantáneo, y si se siente algo elegante, elaborado con mezcla fría.

—Se nos acaba de terminar la mezcla fría —dice el barista, con tono de disculpa—. Hunk tiene la última copa. —El barista (Lance, dice la placa en su camisa, con una pequeña estrella dorada dibujada a su lado) señala con la cabeza al susodicho Hunk, un grandote que está en uno de los rincones jugueteando en su computadora, y que luce más y más desesperado cada vez por lo que sea que haya en su pantalla. Lo último de la mezcla fría está, efectivamente, a su lado.

Estar molesto por café es ilógico, así que Shiro no lo está.

—Un café normal, entonces —ordena en cambio—. Siempre existe el mañana.

Su sonrisa se encuentra con la de Lance, la cual es brillante y despampanante, adornada por hoyuelos y por las arrugas que Lance tiene debajo de las bolsas de sus ojos. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozan mientras que le entregan el vaso, y cuando Lance se inclina hacia él para guiñarle el ojo de forma conspiratoria y murmurar:

—Te guardaré una taza para mañana.

En ese segundo Shiro se siente como en el momento preciso en el que irrumpe en la atmósfera, cuando todo el peso se va de la nave, y el mundo está distante y en silencio, mientras que frente a él se extiende la inmensidad negruzca y azulada del espacio.

Lo que intenta decir es: Lance es lindo.

Y Shiro, que ha recibido capacitación para tratar los medios, entrenamiento para aprender ruso, que ha hecho cursos militares de supervivencia en el agua y que ha recibido la mejor educación y preparación que el ejército puede invertir en una persona, no está preparado para lo que se siente estar enamorado. Puede sentir el calor de su sonrojo subir por sus mejillas y cruzar el puente de su nariz, en donde el color debe contrastar con su cicatriz, extendiéndose hasta quemar la punta de sus orejas.

De repente agradece haber usado sus lentes de sol, puesto que le permiten esconderse. Agradece también por el borde de su gorra, el cual puede usar para cubrir sus orejas. Y así, Shiro, quien enfrentó la inmensidad del universo con los brazos abiertos, no huye precisamente, pero sí camina más rápido de lo normal, alejándose de la cafetería y de Lance.

* * *

—Vale, wow —dice Keith—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Shiro piensa que Keith probablemente no debería haber sido la primera persona a la que le contó. Que Matt o Allura hubieran sido mejores, más amables, y que estarían mejor preparados para persuadirlo en las etapas del enamoramiento; en ese mismo sentido, serían más despiadados en su manipulación, más cínicos respecto a ello.

Motivo por el cual llamó a Keith: porque Keith tiene la sutileza de los cavernícolas golpeando rocas entre ellas para hacer rocas aún más puntiagudas. Keith se lanzó de frente contra los problemas que vio, sin pensar en el daño que recibiría en el proceso. En su mente, algo tiene que ceder eventualmente, y la historia ha probado que algo siempre cede antes de que lo haga Keith. Para bien o para mal. 

Influyó, también, el hecho de que Keith lo viera todavía como un hermano; que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, Keith habría estado en las estrellas con él.

—Le dices tres palabras, él te responde tres palabras, ¿y ahora estás enamorado? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Así de malo eres con las personas? ¿Esto es lo que el espacio le hace a la gente?

—Vi a las mismas cinco personas durante un año, Keith —suspira Shiro—; perdóname si me parece agradable ver a alguien nuevo. —Y antes de eso, incluso, sus amigos habían sido las mismas personas durante ocho años, intercalados solo con la abrumadora oleada de caras nuevas y nombres nuevos que vienen con las giras para dar conferencias de prensa.

—Bueno, pero la mayoría de las personas no pasa de un «hola, cómo estás» a un «quiero profesarte mi amor incondicional» en un lapso de treinta segundos —señala Keith, y probablemente está en lo cierto.

—Solo dije que era lindo.

Keith tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su boca es una línea larga y delgada, y cuando habla, lo hace con tono de resignación.

—Shiro, cuando conociste a Allura, dijiste que admirabas lo fuerte que era. Nunca dijiste que era linda. De hecho, cuando alguien lo mencionaba, tú solo respondías, y cito: «Allura es un recurso invaluable para el equipo, y somos afortunados de tenerla con nosotros».

Shiro frunce las cejas.

—Lo es. Somos afortunados.

—Wow —dice Keith, con la boca abierta—, en realidad no tienes idea de nada, ¿verdad? Y la gente dice que yo soy malo en esto. No saben nada. Habla con el barista. Eres un caso perdido, y no sé qué llegué a ver en ti.

—Su nombre es Lance —corrige, dejando pasar el otro comentario. Siempre ha sabido, a diferencia de Keith, el elegir sus batallas. 

—Lance —repite Keith, como si tuviera una epifanía—. ¿El nombre del barista es Lance?

—Sí.

—Estamos jodidos —dice Keith, con tono sincero.

* * *

Shiro regresa al café un mes después del re-ingreso. Le toma tiempo juntar el valor, sentirse bien en su piel.

—¡Mezcla Fría! —llama Lance desde el mostrador, estirándose sobre él para saludar a Shiro, agitando la mano en su dirección. Tiene las proporciones larguiruchas propias de un estudiante universitario, quizás apenas pasando de los veinte. Mucho más joven que los veintisiete años de Shiro, casi veintiocho (casi treinta, según sus representantes: usa más bloqueador solar, bebe más agua).

El día es gris y nublado, por lo que no hay gafas de sol esta vez, y Shiro cambió la gorra de béisbol por un gorro de lana. Es lo suficientemente reconocible para determinada audiencia, pero para Lance solo es Mezcla Fría. No puede evitar sonreír.

—No escuché tu nombre la última vez —dice Lance cuando Shiro se acerca al mostrador. Se separa del mismo, y sus extremidades, desgarbadas, parecen volverse ágiles y moverse como el agua—. ¿Quieres mezcla fría de nuevo? Te guardé un vaso la última vez, pero nunca viniste.

—Siguiendo el orden de las preguntas: es Shiro —dice—, y no, café normal de nuevo; además, lamento no haber venido. Sucedieron varias cosas, apenas regresé a la ciudad, así que... Ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Personas que conocer, lugares que visitar? —murmura Lance. Su marcador suena chirriante contra la taza de poliestireno mientras que escribe el nombre de Shiro. Contra la colita final de su «o» cursiva agrega una estrella, y sus líneas cruzadas asemejan a las que tiene la estrella en su escarapela.

—Algo así —concuerda Shiro. Su sonrisa es recompensada con una de Lance, todavía brillante y con hoyuelos. Su corazón todavía palpita fuerte contra su pecho.

Está fuera de su elemento, y aunque se sabe la tabla periódica de memoria, Shiro no está seguro de que el elemento del cual está fuera esté listado allí en primer lugar. No sabe qué hacer. Es la primera vez en un largo tiempo de cursos regulados y de instructores que lo han preparado para simulacros en que depende únicamente de sus propias herramientas. 

Entonces le llega la realización de que, quizá, sus propias herramientas estén algo empolvadas por la falta de uso.

—¿Te gustaría ir por un café? —suelta de golpe.

Lance parpadea en su dirección. Su mano sostiene la copa de café de Shiro, y la punta de sus dedos luce un color café un poco más oscuro que el color de su piel; detrás de él hay apiladas bolsas y bolsas de granos de café. Las herramientas empolvadas de Shiro tienen sus engranajes moviéndose en dirección errónea. Lance frunce la boca.

—Eso fue estúpido —dice, recostándose contra el mostrador y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Fue bastante estúpido —consiente Lance, con la voz cálida y en tono de burla. Acaricia con sus dedos manchados el dorso de la mano de Shiro—. Bebo demasiado café. Probablemente estoy hecho de café en un 85% ahora mismo —dice—. Sácame por un helado, o algo. Guarda el café para la tercera cita, por lo menos.

Y bueno, eso... Eso es algo que Shiro puede hacer.

* * *

Shiro conoce a Keith en algún momento entre la tercera casa de acogida del susodicho y su quinta vez en una «nueva escuela». Cuando se conocen, el cabello de Keith está rapado según el reglamento, y la línea severa de sus hombros habla sobre su fiereza y pasión; es artillería pesada en forma de un adolescente de 60 kilos.      

Es fácil volverse su amigo, porque Keith no tiene ninguno, y por ello los desea desesperadamente; con una fiereza difícil de apaciguar.

Por eso cuando Keith, sentado al lado de Shiro, con un manto de estrellas extendido en el cielo sobre sus cabezas, le dice respecto a Lance que sea cuidadoso, Shiro sabe que lo dice desde el corazón. La bestia herida en el pecho de Keith cuida a sus amigos y a su familia con demasiada atención y celosía.

—Lo haré —promete.

Pero Shiro sigue olvidando que la gravedad de la tierra es diferente que la gravedad de la luna, y cae más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Golpea el suelo con mucha más rapidez de lo que esperaba. Es solo en retrospectiva que se da cuenta de aquello de lo que Keith le estaba advirtiendo.

* * *

La primera cita es en el parque, con hamburguesas de MacDonald’s, Lance robando las papas fritas de Shiro (dice que las de él saben mejor, a pesar de tener las suyas), y un cono de helado de un dólar; porque Lance dijo que quería helado y Shiro siempre ha sido bueno para retener información.

Aprende que Lance es el menor de siete hermanos (siete, le repite, con un movimiento de sus brazos para mayor énfasis) y está estudiando biología marina porque una vez, cuando era pequeño, una de sus tres hermanas mayores (no especifica cuál) lo llevó a un acuario, en donde aprendió que los tiburones en el útero algunas veces se comen a sus hermanos. Lo cual es un pensamiento algo interesante cuando eres el menor de siete. Fue increíble, y su hermana le compró un peluche de tiburón cuando se fueron. El resto es historia.

Y luego, más calmado, Lance agrega que el océano lo hizo sentir pequeño, pero no de un modo aterrador. De hecho, encontró reconfortante el ser sobrepasado por algo mucho más inmenso, el significar menos de lo que todas sus ansiedades le convencieron que era. Hay consuelo en ser diminuto, prescindible; en ser una muy, muy pequeña mota de polvo. Aunque se equivoque no podría desequilibrar nunca el gran esquema de las cosas.

Hay un minuto de silencio antes de que Lance sonría y se ría, sacudiéndose de aquello que le haya acontecido.

—Eso fue muy serio —dice—. Wow, eso fue de verdad serio. Lo siento.

Si Shiro fuera mejor con las palabras, tal vez le hubiera dicho que él siente lo mismo en esos minutos en que el transbordador se tambalea al ser lanzado contra la atmósfera. Pero no es bueno con las palabras, así que se queda sin ellas, y se conforma con darle a Lance una palmada incómoda en el hombro, que no sirve de mucho. La sonrisa breve y confusa que recibe de Lance es un poco desgarradora, y Shiro titubea más al percatarse de ello.

Lance retrocede después de un segundo de silencio, dejando deliberadamente un espacio entre ellos. Su sonrisa se vuelve rígida mientras se levanta y sacude grama y suciedad de la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—Ey —dice—, esto fue divertido, pero debería irme. Cosas que hacer. Tú entiendes. Tampoco debería retenerte todo el día.

Shiro no lo entiende. Y eso que es bueno cuando se trata de entender cosas. Pero esto... Esto es algo que no conoce. Sin embargo, cuando abre su boca para decir eso, lo que sale es un:  
  
—Sí, no te preocupes. Yo también debería irme.

Lance asiente, como si no prestara atención; sonríe y se va. Es bastante brusco y extraño. Todavía hay helado derritiéndose en la bolsa de la hamburguesa. Y Shiro, que ha sacado una nota perfecta en cada examen que ha tomado, se da cuenta de repente de que ha fallado algo por primera vez en su vida. Ha reprobado por completo.

Y no sabe cómo o por qué.

* * *

—Oh, Shiro —dice Allura, desdibujando suavemente las palabras con su acento—. Lo lamento tanto.

Ella toma entre sus manos una de las suyas; sus palmas son suaves y cálidas. En un mundo distinto probablemente estaría locamente enamorado de ella, pero en este solo se siente agradecido por el contacto, por su presencia firme a su lado, y por el té fuerte de hierbas que le ha dado.

—Solo era una primera cita —señala, completamente consciente de lo miserable que suena—. No suelen ir a ningún lado algunas veces.

Allura aprieta su mano y lo escruta con la mirada.

—Está bien que haber querido que fuera a algún lugar —le dice—, y está bien sentirse mal porque no lo hiciera; o sentir que no se cerró el ciclo por no saber por qué no funcionó. Él te gustaba.

—Lo vi tres veces, apenas y lo conocía.

Hay cosas que Allura podría decir. Cosas hirientes, penetrantes, no con la intención de lastimar pero sí de cortar con precisión, como un bisturí, el mismísimo núcleo de Shiro. Cosas como que es una figura privada que vive una vida pública, vida pública que es manejada cuidadosa y sistemáticamente, y que raras veces tiene la oportunidad de ser sí mismo; pocas veces puede ser Shiro en vez de ser Takashi Shirogane, el primer hombre en más de cuatro décadas en pisar de nuevo la luna.

Pero ella no dice ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, comenta:

—Pondré de nuevo la tetera —y eso es lo que hace, desapareciendo por la entrada en forma de arco de la cocina.

* * *

—Vaya, en verdad no tienes idea —dice Keith. El color del cuero de su chaqueta de hoy es rojo, y su cabello está descuidado y desarreglado. Luce como si no hubiera dormido en una semana. Lo que, al menos para Keith, es algo bueno en el gran esquema de las cosas—. Mira —suspira, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz—, deberías hablar con él. Conozco a Lance. Es un idiota, pero no un desgraciado.

—Tuve una mala cita —responde Shiro—. Ni siquiera fue tan mala, pero él sencillamente no está interesado, y eso está bien. No entiendo por qué todo el mundo está tan preocupado.

Ketih lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, luciendo medianamente amenazante. Se queda pensativo, y la decisión que parece haber tomado no es de su agrado, puesto que al volver a hablar parece escupir las palabras con desprecio:

—Le gustas a Lance. Pero, aún más importante: le gustas a todo el mundo. Y todo el mundo quiere que seas feliz porque todo el mundo te quiere. Pero especialmente el jodido de Lance, del cual tenías que enamorarte. Es un idiota que inventa historias estúpidas y que dice que tengo un _mullet_ como peinado _._ Pero él te gusta, así que puedo tolerarlo.

—Dejó nuestra cita —señala Shiro, en voz baja.

—¡Porque es un idiota! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No fue porque no le gustes. Fue porque probablemente le gustas tanto que pensó que estaba echando todo a perder, porque ha tenido los estúpidos artículos de periódico que hablan sobre ti pegados encima de su cama durante el último año. Lo cual sé, porque por desgracia, los he visto. —Shiro abre su boca para refutar, pero la cierra rápidamente cuando Keith alza un dedo en su dirección—. Cállate, no tienes permitido hablar a menos que sea para decir: «Gracias, Ketih. Voy a pedirle una cita a Lance McClain porque no tengo buen gusto».

—Gracias, Keith. ¿Voy a pedirle una cita a Lance? —aventura Shiro.

—Porque no tienes buen gusto —termina Keith. Luego gira sus hombros, como si estuviera deshaciéndose de un gran peso—. Le gustas a Lance. Ha seguido cada cosa por nimia que sea sobre tu misión conteniendo su respiración, y hasta llegó a lagrimear mientras veía tu primera entrevista desde la Estación. Así que, sí, ya lo sabes. Diviértete.

El día antes de que Shiro fuera fichado para ir al espacio tuvo una cena con Keith. Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante de carretera, ubicado en un camino largo y polvoriento. Excepto por el sonido de los grillos no había más que silencio varias millas a la redonda. En esa cabina tranquila Keith había destapado el salero y regado su contenido sobre la mesa. Pese a que la acción fue deliberada, Keith tomó una pizca de la sal y la lanzó encima de su hombro izquierdo a modo de ritual. Con lo que quedó sobre la mesa dibujó pequeños patrones y olas, y finalmente un pequeño trazo que asemejó una luna creciente. 

Keith le dijo:

—Estoy enseñado a que la gente se vaya y no regrese.

Y eso fue todo. No pidió nada, ni intentó extraerle una promesa. Nunca fue su estilo, y aunque lo hubiera sido, Shiro nunca le hubiera prometido nada. A Keith ya lo habían defraudado anteriormente demasiadas promesas.

Terminaron su cena y Shiro pagó la cuenta. Hacia el final de la noche Keith lo besó, y cuando Shiro se alejó, él rio mientras presionaba su frente contra el pecho ajeno, exactamente en donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Lo supuse. —Le dijo, y no sonó particularmente ofendido ni molesto. Después, caminó sin prisa hacia la oscuridad; desapareciendo como la leve silueta de un espejismo en medio del desierto.

No estuvo allí para despedir a Shiro. Pero Shiro nunca se lo pidió, tampoco.

* * *

Shiro logra por fin armarse de valor para volver a la cafetería un martes tempestuoso. El invierno atacó la semana anterior, y el suave polvo que inicialmente había caído ahora se había transformado en hielo duro.

Las decoraciones dentro de la tienda tienen definitivamente un tono navideño; del techo cuelgan bolas de navidad rojas y verdes, y hay una guirnalda enrollada en la parte exterior del mostrador. La tienda está notoriamente vacía, excepto por Lance, que se encuentra en el lado equivocado del mostrador vestido con un suéter y jeans desgastados, gruñéndole al joven que está del otro lado y que no es otro que aquel que tomó lo último de la mezcla fría la primera vez que Shiro visitó el lugar.

—Hunk, aliméntame —dice Lance, estirando la «e» de la última sílaba.

—Lo haré, si pagas por la comida. —Es la respuesta que obtiene de Hunk—. Si no, despeja el camino para que alguien más pueda pedir su orden.

Lance hace un puchero, retirando sus extremidades del mostrador. Entonces cede la posición en la fila con una reverencia exagerada, agachándose hasta la mitad, antes de enderezarse con una sonrisa amplia.

Sonrisa que desaparece tan rápido como vino en cuanto se encuentra cara a cara con Shiro.

—Hola —dice Shiro. Desde el rabillo del ojo nota cómo la figura de Hunk les da la espalda y se dirige hacia la habitación trasera.

—Um... Hola —responde Lance. Shiro logra ver, por un momento, el destello de algo en su rostro: es esa reflexión que ocurre en medio segundo sobre si quedarse a luchar o escapar, antes de que la parte más razonable del cerebro logre apaciguar el instinto animal. Además, Shiro se encuentra bloqueando la puerta; algo que _quizás_ hizo a propósito.

—¿Sabías —comienza Shiro (quien ha practicado las líneas, hecho que es tan bueno como malo)— que el tiempo corre más lento cerca de un agujero negro?

—Eh —parpadea Lance—, ¿eso creo? Tenía una vaga idea al respecto.

—Siempre he pensado que ese sería el lugar perfecto para enamorarse —dice. Y luego, porque él es un astronauta y no un poeta, y por tanto la practicidad debe prevalecer, agrega: —Eso, claro, si puedes ignorar la espaguetificación.

Lance sigue parpadeando en su dirección una y otra vez.

—¿...Qué? —Logra decir al fin. Aquel destello atormentado que cruzó por su rostro apenas vio a Shiro se ha ido, y ahora se encuentra reemplazado por un desconcierto que sigue aumentando.

—Espaguetificación —repite Shiro—. Es el estiramiento que ocurre en un campo gravitacional muy fuerte y no homogéneo. Es lo que nos pasaría si alguna vez nos paramos cerca de un agujero negro. Ningún objeto puede resistirlo, así que probablemente no sería el mejor lugar en el cual enamorarse; pero me dijeron que la intención es lo que cuenta. El tiempo se hace más lento allí, así que enamorarse, presumo, sería mucho más romántico.

—Sé lo que es la espaguetificación —comenta Lance. Frunce el ceño, con actitud pensativa—. Supongo que es un poco romántico. Aunque ser un fideo no lo es tanto. Es difícil ser sexy cuando eres un fideo. —Su desconcierto parece haberse convertido en algo más cercano al entretenimiento. Lance se recuesta contra el mostrador, acomodando sus miembros en un ángulo cómodo—. ¿Algún motivo en particular por el cual me estás diciendo esto?

 —Porque me gustas —responde Shiro, y se da cuenta de que las palabras parecen llegar más fácil de lo que creyó posible—. Y no sé cómo arruiné nuestra primera cita, solo sé que lo hice. Pero me gustas, Lance, y quisiera invitarte a salir de nuevo.

—Oh —exhala Lance—. No. Yo... No. —Shiro siente cómo su corazón comienza a hundirse, pero antes de que pueda sumergirse por completo, Lance sostiene su mano—. Tú no arruinaste nada, ¡yo fui quien lo hizo! Dije todas esas estupideces acerca de sentirme pequeño y tonto, excediéndome al menos un 78% en nuestra primera cita. Después de eso pensé que te merecías algo mejor que yo, porque tú eres Shiro. —La manera en que Lance dice su nombre no se parece a la forma en que lo hace la mayoría de la gente; no lo dice como si Shiro fuera superior al resto de las personas, sino como si aquella palabra fuera muy especial para él— Así que pensé que debería..., solo... Dejarte ir. Es como estar enamorado del Príncipe Azul, solo que yo no soy Cenicienta, sino uno de los ratones. —Lo dice moviendo su mano libre, como para ilustrar su punto.

—Me gustan los ratones —dice Shiro. Cuando Lance arruga la cara, Shiro aprieta su mano e insiste: —De verdad. Los ratones son muy interesantes, se cree que pueden empatizar con las experiencias de otros ratones y..., y... De verdad que soy malo en esto, ¿no?

—Sí —ríe Lance—, bastante malo. —Pero no se está alejando, y su expresión se ha transformado en una suave y cariñosa. Se corre un poco para estar más cerca de Shiro, de modo que este pueda sentir el calor que escapa de él.

—Lance —dice Shiro con seriedad. Es bueno siendo serio, y sincero—. Me gustas. De verdad.

—Tú también me gustas —Le dice Lance, mientras su boca forma una pequeña sonrisa.    

Y es ahí, cuando la curva de la boca de Lance parece interminable, en que se da cuenta de lo cerca que están; es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que está sosteniendo la mano de Lance contra su corazón, apretada entre los límites cálidos formados por sus cuerpos. Lance es más bajito que él, pese a que su complexión lo hace parecer largo y estirado, y es fácil inclinarse para presionar un beso contra su boca.  

Una vez, girando en una caída libre suspendida dentro de una lata de metal en el espacio, Shiro cayó de cabeza y siguió cayendo así hasta que se golpeó contra un panel de pared, del cual se aferró para estabilizarse. No se había percatado de que era posible caer así en la tierra, pues calculó que la gravedad sería suficiente como para mantenerlo con los pies sobre el suelo.

Besar a Lance tira la noción de gravedad por la ventana.

Justamente hasta que Hunk se aclara la garganta detrás de ellos, y les dice:

—Chicos, sigo aquí.  


End file.
